Dreamer Card
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura waked up in a dark Dreamland and helps a pink ball named Kirby. Everyone seems to be asleep but the castle has a barrier around it. Can Sakura help Kirby save everyone in Dreamland and still wake up from this, dream or nightmare? Takes place in "Kirby Right Back At Ya."


Dreamer 1

Sakura was almost ready for bed. "Squirt. Ready?" Asked her annoying brother. Sakura turned and glared at him. Toya backed up. "Dad's in the office and I'm working the night shift. I'm leaving in a minute." Toya said.

Sakura nodded. "Goodbye Toya. I hope you don't work too hard or late." She said.

Toya chuckled. "I won't. And I promise I will still make breakfast in the morning." He said leaving the room.

Sakura smiled. "See you in the morning." She said. She knew her brother would be fine. He had Yue with him. Or Yukino.

"Dad! I'm off to bed!" Sakura shouted. "Alright. Goodnight my angel!" He shouted back.

Sakura could feel her father's love to her. She closed the door and crawled into bed.

Kero was still playing his game so Sakura let him keep playing. "Keep it down okay Kero?" She asked.

"Yes Card Captor. I'll make sure your protected while you get your beauty sleep." Kero turned to smile at his master.

Sakura still couldn't believe she was the Card Captor Master. Sakura was falling into a deep sleep. But while she slept... A light came in through the crack in the window. Move over the floor. "What in the-" Kero watched as the light then reached Sakura and covered her in the light making her glow.

"Sakura!" Kero attempted to wake her but was shocked. "What? Purple lighting shocks?" This didn't make any sense. Kero reached for the phone. "Li! Need you! Now!" Kero shouted.

Sakura opened her eyes and was in this...dark world. "Another dream?" She asked. But it wasn't like any of her other dreams.

"Where am I?" Looking around it looked more like she was in a field of green grass. But it was all dark and she couldn't see.

*Bang

Sakura jumped at the sound. Turning around there was this big man hole. "What? What is this?" She stepped closer to it.

*Bang

Again Sakura jumped. But there was a noise coming from it. "Boio! Boio!" It said.

"Hang on!" Sakura shouted. She tried to open the man hole and let out whatever was inside. it really wasn't even that heavy. Once it was off a pink ball came flying out.

"What?!" Sakura was looking at a pink living ball. But it was cute. Like Kero.

"Boio!" He seemed happy. He hugged Sakura. "Your welcome." She said. "Who are you?" She asked. "Boio!" He said. "Huh?" Sakura didn't understand. "Let's get you home. How about that?" Sakura said. The pink ball was happy. "Boio, boio, boio!" he said.

Sakura stood up and walked on. The pink ball walked next to her. "Someone is bound to know who you are." Sakura said. "Where are we?" She asked herself.

Once they go over a hill there were two things Sakura could see. A little village. And a big castle with a bubble over it.

"What is going on?" Sakura asked out loud.

"Boio!" The pink ball seemed happy. But then he turned sad. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"He's upset." Said a voice. Sakura looked up and two little balls were flying. Sakura held her breath before screaming out loud. "I'm Fololo. And this is my sister, Falala." The blue one said.

"Okay. I'm really dreaming now." Sakura said. "Dream? Well this is dreamland." The pink one said.

"Boio!" Said the pink ball. "It's good to see you too, Kirby." Both of them said. "Kirby?" Sakura asked. "Boio!" Kirby smiled.

"Your not from around here. Who are you?" Falala asked. "Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." She said. "Well Sakura Kinomoto. Welcome to dreamland." Falala said.

Sakura couldn't believe it. This was real. Wait if this was real, what about her body?

Li made it as fast a he could to Sakura's house and climbed in the window.

"What's going on?" Li asked. "Look." Kero pointed at Sakura's sleeping body. "She's unharmed. But whatever this is, it's not letting me touch it." Kero explained.

Li pulled out his board and sat down. He said a few words and then was shocked back. "Ah!" "Li. Are you okay?" Kero asked.

"This is a powerful card." Li said. "A card?" Kero questioned. Li nodded. "It's not a Clow Card. This is different. But...It's not harming her. It's more like...enchanting her." Li said. "While she's asleep?" Kero asked.

"Yes. So, we can't do anything. It's all up to Sakura. But...Call Tomoyo and call Eriol. We need to find out what this card is." Li said. Kero nodded and grabbed the phone.

Sakura was explained what Kirby was and what dreamland was. She felt much better. "I see." This was dreamland.

A land of the cappy people and home to the king Dedede. A penguin man. And he likes to higher monsters for his evil bedding or just to help him out a situation. Which never work out. In the end Kirby is an alien star warrior, who beats the king every time.

"So your what is called a human. And most humans don't come here. We are the "dream land" in their minds. But it only opens up to children." Fololo explained.

"Well, I'm only 12. Guess I'm still a kid in a way." Sakura said. "But most are starting their maturity thing by age 11." Flalala said.

Sakura sighed. "Then how am I here?" She asked. Both of them shrugged? "We don't know. But Kirby likes you. Maybe once we figure out why everyone is asleep we can help you wake back up." Falala said.

"Okay." Sakura said. They headed to the village first. Hoping to find someone there who could help them. Or if anyone WAS awake.

"What about the castle?" Sakura asked.

"Don't know. But that barrier seems to be protecting them." Fololo said. If only.


End file.
